


Pumpkin Smashed

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horny Teenagers, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Pumpkin Demons, Pumpkins, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Darcy and Aryana learn why you shouldn't smash pumpkins, particularly on Halloween night
Relationships: Original Female Character/Pumpkin Monster, Original Female Character/Pumpkin Monster/Pumpkin Monster
Series: Spooky Sex [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Pumpkin Smashed

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Darcy asked incredulously.

It was Halloween night and Aryana and Darcy were both on their way to a local party. Far too old to trick-or-treat with their younger siblings, but definitely old enough to sneak out and have fun, both teenagers were dressed for the occasion. Aryana, fair skinned and with flowing golden hair, was dressed as an angel, wearing a short white dress that didn’t even make it to her knees with a set of feathery wings on her back and a halo upon her head. Darcy, black and with her dark hair pulled up in a bun, complemented her friend as a devil, wearing an equally short red dress, bat wings, and a pair of cheap red horns.

It had been just a little past eight when they left, the sun having already set, having told their parents they were spending the night at the home of the other; this was a lie they had used before, and had little reason to think it wouldn’t work this time. Had their parents known they were attending a party – particularly one thrown by a local college frat – they would have most certainly banned them from going altogether. But what their parents didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

That was what Aryana seemed to believe anyway; Darcy was more skeptical, and thus also a fair bit more uncomfortable with the idea of lying to her parents about where she was going. Despite the costumes, Aryana was most definitely the devil of the two, far more mischievous and rebellious by nature, especially when compared to the obedient and mild-mannered Darcy. Nonetheless, the two girls had been friends for years, the best of friends, and Darcy quite often found herself being pulled into Aryana’s pranks and antics.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to question Aryana’s directions.

“Of course it’s the right way, I’ve been there before, remember?” Aryana assured her friend, flashing her friend a smile as she led them along the country road. The two girls had elected to take the long route to their party, afraid of being seen or caught by their families. “Ricky took me on Tuesday when I skipped school. There was no one else there and we totally fucked in the living room, right in front of the big window! It was _so_ hot!”

“I still can’t believe you’re dating a college guy,” Darcy commented, now even more concerned about her friend then before. “You know he’s, like, five years older than you, right?”

“That’s what makes it hot!” Aryana argued, giggling a little. “And I wouldn’t call it _dating_ , exactly. We’re just messing around. Not that you would know.”

“The only thing I don’t know is why _you’re_ the one in the angel outfit,” Darcy said with a smile.

“That’s what makes it funny!” Aryana informed her as she led the way towards a nearby field, evidently intending to cut through the woods in the distance. “Hey, if you’re lucky, maybe we’ll meet some hot guys at the party and you can earn your costume!”

As different as they were in demeanor and personality, it was also true that Aryana and Darcy led very different love lives. Whereas Aryana had lost her virginity freshman year of high school and had been regularly dating and having sex with guys pretty much ever since, Darcy was still a virgin and, indeed, had only ever kissed a single boy. This was something she hoped to change, though she wasn’t sure exactly when and how that would happen. While Aryana was constantly trying to get her laid – it wouldn’t have been hard, Darcy was every bit as attractive as her friend – she always insisted that she wanted her first time to be ‘special.’

As it turns out, her first time would indeed be remarkably special, just not in the way she was anticipating.

“See, we just cut through here, go through a few trees, and we’re there,” Aryana explained as they came upon the field, revealing for the first time that it was actually a tremendous pumpkin patch, extending all the way back to the woods in the distance.

While Darcy would have guessed that most or all pumpkins would have been sold and carved by Halloween night, the pumpkin patch in front of her still looked almost entirely full of pumpkins of all shapes and sizes. Some were round, some were lean, some were bright orange, and others were strangely discolored. Nonetheless, it was clear a lot of hard work had gone into growing these pumpkins despite the relative absence of a barn or farmhouse nearby.

“A pumpkin patch?” Darcy asked, frowning a little as she followed her friend into the vine-covered field, being careful not to step on any of the pumpkins. “Isn’t this, like, private property? Should we really be cutting through here?”

“Relax, it’s not a big deal!” Aryana claimed as she too navigated her way around some of the pumpkins in her path. “There’s no one around to see us, and we’re just passing through. I mean, it’s not like we would _deliberately_ smash any of these pumpkins.”

Saying this, Aryana then flashed Darcy a smirk well-known to her friend as a sign of coming mischief. Before Darcy could do anything, the young teen dressed as an angel took a great leap and then brought both feet crashing down onto the nearest pumpkin, a smaller one that burst into a dozen, gooey pieces upon impact.

“Aryana, don’t!” Darcy complained, taking a step back to avoid some of the pumpkin guts. She laughed a little, despite herself. “Come on, these pumpkins belong to somebody.”

“Oh, it’s Halloween, who cares?” Aryana argued, rolling her eyes and then flashing her friend another devilish smile. “It’s just a little pumpkin juice. Besides, it was only one pumpkin!”

With that, she then jumped on another nearby pumpkin and squashed it just as easily as she had the first, sending pumpkin rind, flesh, and seeds flying.

“Whoops! Make that two!”

_SMASH_

“Three!”

_SMASH_

“Four!”

_SMASH_

“Five! Oh, clumsy me!”

“Aryana, stop!” Darcy exclaimed, smiling despite herself as she watched her friend cover her shoes and lower legs in pumpkin guts again and again. This was one of the reasons she enjoyed spending time with Aryana so much; as impulsive and mischievous as she could, she was also a lot of fun, and she made sure Darcy had fun, too.

“Come on, you try!” Aryana said as she ran over to Darcy and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her over to another pumpkin, this one rather oddly shaped, more like some demonic head, but still round enough that it would easily be squished. “It’s fun! And totally easy!”

“I don’t know…” Darcy replied, biting her lip a little as she looked down at the odd pumpkin in front of her. It _did_ look tempting, clearly ripe enough to be full of flesh and seeds, and didn’t seem to be too tough. “Well…maybe just this once.”

“That’s the spirit!” Aryana told her, practically bouncing next to her with excitement, her feathered wings bouncing a little as she watched her friend finally give in to the dark side. “Be a devil just this one time, and then we can go. Promise!”

And so, perhaps against her better judgment, Darcy allowed her friend to goad her into being a little rebellious just this once. Besides, it was only a single pumpkin; what could it hurt?

Pulling the hem of her red dress up just a bit to make sure it didn’t get dirty, the teenager jumped into the air and then landed right on top of the strange pumpkin, her feet slamming straight through the top of the vegetable and smashing it to pieces. She even found herself laughing a little as she felt the pumpkin’s guts spray out everywhere, including over her shoes.

“See?” Aryana asked, smiling broadly. “Admit it, you had fun.”

“I guess it was _kind_ of fun,” Darcy admitted, also smiling, even as she kicked some of the pumpkin’s orange guts off her shoes.

“Exactly, you had fun, and nothing bad happened,” Aryana pointed out to her, cleaning some of the guts off her own shoes and legs, evidently preparing to finally get back on track and head to the party that was their original destination. “The sky didn’t fall, the earth didn’t open up, and you aren’t going to Hell, despite your costume. Everything is fine.”

A moment later, Aryana and Darcy began looking around the pumpkin patch surrounding them as something strange started to happen, and they realized everything was _not_ actually fine.

As the teenager girls watched, three of the nearby pumpkins, all remarkably similar in size and shape to the one that Darcy had just smashed, began to rustle and shake, as though they were waking up. The ground beneath them turned and shifted as what looked gnarled, orange hands began to emerge from out of the dirt, each clawed finger stretching and twitching as though this was the first they had ever moved. A few moments later, the clawed hands dug and grabbed at the earth as they began to pull the rest of their bodies free, revealing the oddly shaped pumpkins above them were not truly pumpkins at all, but their heads!

Darcy and Aryana stood frozen in fear, only a few feet apart, as the three creatures finally unearthed themselves and revealed their true forms. The oddly shaped pumpkins were their heads, with dark holes for eyes, crooked mouths, and sharpened teeth reminiscent of a carved jack-o-lantern. Their bodies were gnarled and hunched, their flesh the same texture and color as the rind of a pumpkin, revealing strangely emaciated arms and legs that ended in clawed fingers and toes. They demonic beings wheezed and grumbled as they stretched their limbs, finally free for the first time in perhaps ages.

The closest of the pumpkin creatures then shambled over to the squashed remains of the pumpkin Darcy had just smashed, inspecting it with sinister intelligence. It reached down after a movement and gathered some of the splattered guts on one crooked finger, then lifted said finger into its mouth, as though to verify. Then, as the girls watched in horror, the creature then turned to look at them both, its dark eyes suddenly glowing with fiery light.

That was when Darcy suddenly realized just how much trouble they were in.

“That wasn’t a pumpkin,” she said shakily, her eyes wide and her legs like jelly. Aryana didn’t even turn to look at her, likewise frozen in place by the mere sight of these demonic entities rising from out of the ground. “It was one of them. And I smashed it…”

As though proving her correct, the pumpkin creature nearest to them dove at Darcy faster than she would have thought possible, considering its gnarled form and emaciated limbs. She screamed as the monster threw her onto her back, causing her to stumble over and smash yet another pumpkin before landing in its guts, utterly ruining her costume. Before she even knew what was happening, the creature was upon her, its clawed hands wrapped around her wrists and pinning her to the ground.

“Let go of her!” Aryana shouted, immediately running over to help her friend, to no avail. The moment she spoke, the remaining two creatures flew at her. A moment later, she found herself struggling as she fought against the grips of the two pumpkin demons holding her back. “Hey! Let go! Get off me!”

Darcy was momentarily distracted from her own predicament by the sight and sound of her friend being restrained, but her focus was once again brought back when she felt the hot breath of the creature above her on her face. She shuddered as she looked up at the demon pinning her to the ground, its fiery eyes glaring down at her with what could only be pure hatred. As Aryana continued to shout and struggle only a few feet away, the demon pinning down Darcy moved both of her wrists above her head and then brought them together in one hand, freeing its second. It lifted its free hand above its head, revealing sharpened claws, and Darcy closed her eyes in preparation for death.

Except death never came.

_RIIIIP_

The sound of ripping and tearing – and realizing it wasn’t her flesh that was being ripped and torn – forced Darcy to open her eyes and look down as the pumpkin-headed creature atop her sank its claws not into her flesh, but into her red dress. With one powerful swipe, it had slashed into her costume and then tore it away, leaving her only in her bra and panties. A moment later, her panties were torn off as well, revealing her virgin cunt, and Darcy suddenly realized exactly what the creature wanted to do to her.

“Hey, I said leave her alone!” Aryana shouted loudly, still fighting against the grip of the demons holding her back. Evidently tired of restraining the girl, the creatures let her go and instead threw her onto her stomach on the ground before them. They were on her before she even had a chance to recover, lifting her onto her hands and knees in preparation for what came next.

Darcy, meanwhile, had no idea what was happening to her friend, as she was busy watching as something long and thick began to extend outwards from between the legs of the pumpkin demon pinning her to the ground. At least eight inches in length and orange in color, the protrusion was gnarled and covered in little bumps and wrinkles like a gourd, and Darcy didn’t need to be told that it had to be the creature’s cock, oddly shaped as it was.

The black girl didn’t know what was worse; the sight of the demon’s unearthly cock, long and throbbing and already dripping at the tip, or the fact that, deep down, she couldn’t wait to feel it inside of her.

She didn’t have much time to think about it; only a few moments after extending to its full length, the creature’s cock was pressed against the lips of Darcy’s virgin pussy and then pushing inside, burying itself inside of the girl.

“Nnnn!!” Darcy groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the creature’s cock tear through her virginity just as easily as it had torn apart her dress. The girl whimpered a little and wriggled her hips as she took a dick for the very first time, besieged on all sides by both pleasure and pain.

Aryana, meanwhile, found herself dealing with not one, but _two_ cocks as her assailants both proceeded to penetrate her. She had neglected to wear any underwear this evening – having evidently planned on getting fucked by Ricky or some other guy she met at the party – and so it only made it easier for the pumpkin creature behind her to line its bumpy cock up with her cunt and then thrust all the way inside her in one go. Aryana had cried out then, her legs shaking as she took the creature’s dick, only to be silence a few seconds later when the creature in front of her shoved its gnarled prick into her mouth.

The girl tried to speak, to cry out, even to check on her friend, but it was rather difficult to do so with one supernatural cock pounding into her pussy from behind while another stuffed her mouth so full she could barely breath properly. Her dress had been pushed up over her hips, exposing her bare ass to the world, and her halo had been torn off, having apparently gotten in the way of the creature trying to fuck her mouth.

“Mmm, ggghh, rrmm!!” Aryana tried to speak, only succeeding in moaning and gagging around the pumpkin cock thrusting in and out of her mouth. The cock in her cunt was most certainly not helping, every one of its bumps scraping against the inside of her adolescent pussy as it pounded in and out of her, driving the girl absolutely insane with both pain and pleasure. “Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Guhnnn!!”

A few feet away, Darcy was moaning and groaning much more softly as she experienced a cock inside her for the very first time, her eyes almost locked onto those of the creature currently buried to the hilt in her previously virgin pussy. She felt full in a way she never had before, as though the demon’s unnatural cock was filling up every inch of her, its bumps and wrinkles tickling her insides and sending little waves of pleasure flowing through her, even as she adapted to the pain of having such a large and strange organ inside her.

“Oh! Oh! Mmm! Uhnn!” Darcy moaned as the creature above her pumped in and out of her slowly but powerfully, as though somehow sensing she was virgin. She felt so tight around its cock, almost impossibly tight, as though the entity was tearing her wide open every time it thrust into her, stretching her little pussy far wider than she had ever expected. “Huh! Huh! Huh! Mmmm…!”

Despite the creature’s ugly face looking down upon her, despite its dark eyes raging with fire, despite the fact she was lying almost entirely naked in the middle of a pumpkin patch with a demonic dick buried inside her, Darcy found she was actually enjoying herself. Yes, there was pain, and she had expected that, but it was far less than what she had anticipated. When the creature first pinned her to the ground and tore off her dress, the girl had expected a brutal rape, a furious pounding that would tear her apart and leave her body broken and bloody. Instead, the entity was thrusting into her deeply but carefully, as though enjoying the sensation of her tiny cunt wrapped around its unnatural cock, as though it was not actually out for revenge, but for something else entirely.

Regardless of the reason, Darcy felt her insides practically scream in delight as the pumpkin creature above her slammed into her again and again, its oddly colored hips slapping against her open thighs, and she began bucking her hips in a desperate attempt to meet it thrust for thrust. As the creature’s thrusts grew harder and deeper, the girl’s breasts began to bounce up and down, even covered as they were by her bra, not that the demon seemed to care much. Nonetheless, it wasn’t long before Darcy was bucking her hips and squirming in pleasure, trying to take the creature’s cock as deep inside herself as she possibly could.

As though to complete the comparison to the two girls and their experiences, the demons railing Aryana were almost exactly the opposite. Whereas the creature fucking Darcy was slow and deep and strong, the two buried to the hilt inside Aryana seemed desperate to ruin the girl for all future men, human and pumpkin alike. The one behind her drove itself in and out of her cunt almost painfully fast, leaving only the head of its cock inside her when it pulled out before slamming the entirety of its length back inside her, causing her to squeal with both pain and pleasure as she felt its bumps and wrinkles massage her insides. The one in front of her likewise treated Aryana’s mouth as though it were simply another hole to fuck, ramming its rough cock into her mouth until it was pounding against the back of her throat, causing her to gag.

Unlike her friend, however, Aryana was more experienced in the ways of sex, having had over a year to get used to being treated roughly by both boys and men who cared for little other than their own orgasms, and so was able to adapt remarkably quickly. After the initial irritation and humiliation faded away, the girl let her instincts take over, closing her eyes and sucking the fat gourd in her mouth as it thrust in and out of her adolescent throat, rolling her tongue all around it and sucking as though desperate for its release. She likewise began bucking her hips shortly after the creature behind her had penetrated her cunt, soon matching it thrust for thrust as she rolled her hips and took its dick as deeply as she could.

“Mmm, mmm, mmm, ggghhh!!” Aryana moaned and gagged, taking her brutal pounding like a good little girl. She threw her hips back like a bitch in heat, savoring the sensation of the creature slamming its hips into her bare ass as it pounded her, and passionately sucked the fat cock in her mouth, coating it in her saliva and fighting to take its entire length down her throat. “Guuuggghh!! Mmmm! Mm, mm, mm…!”

After a while, Aryana practically forgot she was being spitroasted by a pair of supernatural entities, and more or less imagined she was already at the Halloween party. Her dress was pushed up over her hips, exposing her ass as she bucked wantonly, her flowing blonde hair fluttered out over her feathered wings and back as she bobbed her head back and forth, and she felt more pleasure than pain the longer it went on. It was only a matter of time before she even reached up and pulled down the front of her own dress, freeing her perky white breasts and allowing them to bounce back and forth beautifully as she was fucked from both ends.

“Oh, oh, oh, aahhnnn…!” Darcy cried out a few feet away, her mouth unencumbered by a cock as she likewise let herself get fucked, looking down upon herself with lustful fascination as she watched the demon’s gnarled cock disappear into her pussy again and again, having never before seen such a wonderful sight. “Oh, god! Oh, god! It’s so big…so big inside me…!”

The creature was pounding into the black girl harder and faster now, its pace increasing as it forced its entire length into her tight cunt again and again and again, seemingly driving itself deeper inside the girl every time. Her covered breasts bounced, her hips bucked, and she shuddered in pleasure as she took its cock like a natural. Her legs were weakly bending around the entity’s thrusting hips, as though encouraging it to push deeper and deeper inside of her. For what it was worth, the demon simply took it as a sign to continue and keep doing what it was doing, burying its dick deep inside the girl’s formerly pussy and savoring the sensation of her entire body squeezing around its throbbing length.

Darcy was so enthralled by the feeling of being fucked so perfectly that it took her a while to notice that the creature was no longer pinning her to the ground, but that it had released her wrists from above her head quite some time ago. It wasn’t until the girl felt her hands clenching the dirt and vines and pumpkin guts she was lying in that she realized she was free. Instead of pushing the creature away or trying to escape, however, Darcy lifted her arms up and wrapped the around the horrible creature’s neck, looking up at it with a smile as though it was a handsome man making sweet love to her and not a gnarled old demon with a crooked grin pounding her pussy in a pumpkin patch.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Ohhhh!” Darcy moaned loudly, closing her eyes and tightening both her legs around the creature’s thrusting waist and her arms around its neck as it slammed into her raw pussy harder and harder, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her. “Ah, ahh!! Oh, god! Oh, god! Mmm! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!!”

It was hearing Darcy’s moans and groans turn into clear and obvious cries of pleasure that finally broke Aryana out of her sex-induced trance and reminded the teenage girl of where she was and what she was fucking. Her hips were bucking as she felt the creature behind her slam into her ass again and again, causing her exposed breasts to bounce back and forth enticingly, even as she passionately sucked yet another gnarled cock. Far from feeling disgusted anymore, she grew more concerned for her friend, and so quickly pulled her mouth off the cock of the creature in front of her, lifting a hand up to stroke it wildly so she could speak.

“Darcy?” Aryana asked, looking over at her friend being fucked into the ground only a few feet away. The white girl’s throat was sore and raw from deepthroating the demon in front of her, and her speech was further impeded by the fact she was still getting fucked from behind by the other one. “What’s happening? Are you alright? Is it hurting you?”

“Oh, Aryana…!” Darcy answered, practically moaning her friend’s name as she felt herself take every gnarled inch of the creature’s thrusting cock. She spoke with the soft but sappy voice of a virgin, an innocent overwhelmed by pleasure she had never before experienced. “It’s…it’s good! It’s so good, Aryana! You were right! You were so right! Oh, oh, oh, yes! Mmmm!”

Realizing her friend was indeed alright, Aryana smiled and then turned back to the creature in front of her, the one glaring down at her impatiently as she stroked its bumpy cock up and down, aided by the fact it was entirely covered in her saliva. Without another word, the girl opened wide and then wrapped her lips around the demon’s dick, once again taking it into her mouth and sucking it as though she wanted nothing more than to feel its unnatural juices sliding down her throat.

The two teenagers were fucked for what felt like hours, the pumpkin-headed entities having seemingly endless stamina; either that, or both girls were simply too lost in the pleasure of being so brutally pounded in the middle of the pumpkin path that neither could accurately gauge time any longer. Suffice it to say, by the time Aryana and Darcy felt the creatures slamming into them begin to pick up speed in preparation for the grand finale, both girls were little more than heaving, sweaty messes fucked to within an inch of consciousness.

The creature in Aryana’s mouth was the first to finish, slamming its hips into the teenager’s face with almost bruising intensity as she sucked for all she was worth and then some. A few moments later, her eyes shot wide open as she felt the demon explode down her throat, firing not hot cum like she had been expecting, but what felt like clumps of cold, gooey pumpkin guts. Shuddering at both the taste and texture of the pumpkin juices – and fighting not to choke on what felt like a few seeds – Aryana suppressed her urge to vomit and swallowed it all as best she could. When it was finished, the creature didn’t withdraw its cock from inside the girl’s mouth so much as it simply retracted it back into its gnarled, orange flesh.

“Blegh!!” Aryana spat out once she was finally free, forcing back a few dry heaves even as she reached into her mouth and pulled out a few loose strands of pumpkin guts, the rest having settled in her stomach. The girl’s disgust was quickly driven from her mind, however, as the pumpkin-headed demon behind her, the one grabbing her hips with its clawed hands as it fucked her brutally from behind, likewise began to pound her tight little pussy much harder and much faster than ever before. “Oh…oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Uhhnnn!!”

It wasn’t long before the girl felt that creature finish as well, its clawed hands reaching down and practically digging into her bare ass as it buried itself to the hilt inside her. Unlike the demon before, it didn’t explode all at once inside of her, but instead pumped load after load of its cold, gooey pumpkin guts into her fertile womb with every thrust. Aryana whined and shivered as she felt slimy seeds and strings of pumpkin juice coat her vaginal walls.

“Soooo gross,” Aryana groaned, shivering again as she felt the creature behind her deposit its last clump of cold, wet goop deep inside her adolescent pussy. She already craved some apple cider to get the taste of raw pumpkin out of her mouth, and having her cunt pumped full of the same stuff certainly wasn’t any better. “This is the last time I smash a pumpkin…”

With the two pumpkin-headed creatures finally done fucking her brains out and withdrawing to a few feet away, Aryana looked over at Darcy to ask how her friend was doing, only to find the girl was practically writhing and squirming in ecstasy as she was pounded into the ground by her demonic lover, her bare ass sliding in the cold soil beneath her. Just like its brethren only moments before, the creature was hammering wildly into Darcy, burying its thick cock deep in the girl’s aching but desperate pussy, with the girl moaning and crying in pleasure beneath it.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn, yesssss!” Darcy moaned loudly, trying to wrap her legs around the creature’s thrusting waist as it slammed furiously into her, stuffing her full of its cock and stretching her little pussy wider than was natural. The girl bucked her hips and tightened her hold on the demon, begging it to cum inside her. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh…!”

Then, for reasons known only to it, just as the creature slamming into Darcy’s sore pussy was about to finish, it quickly withdrew its cock from inside her and then unleashed it all over the naked teenager. Blast after blast of cold, gooey pumpkin guts splattered all over Darcy’s sopping wet cunt, her bare stomach, her covered breasts, and especially all over her face. Far from being disappointed, Darcy seemed to savor the sensation of being absolutely coated in pumpkin guts, moaning loudly as she felt her lover soak her in slime and seeds.

“How come she gets off easy?” Aryana wondered aloud, frowning a little as she watched her friend being drenched in strand after strand of pumpkin goop. “I’m gonna be squeezing seeds and pumpkin guts out of my vag all night, but she just gets a facial? Totally unfair…”

The demon retracted its cock back into its gnarled body once it was finished firing its orange goop all over Darcy, and then took a step or two back, just as the previous two had done to Aryana. Being careful not to startle the three creatures as they watched warily, Aryana walked over and then bent down beside her friend, her black skin absolutely covered in seeds and strands of pumpkin juice. Aryana didn’t look much better, what with her dress still bunched up around her waist, revealing her breasts and exposing her bare ass and cunt.

“Darcy? Are you okay?” Aryana asked as she wiped some of the clumps of orange goop off her best friend’s face. “Are you, like…hurt or anything?”

Far from looking as though she was in pain, Darcy instead smiled up at her friend after taking a moment to lick some of the pumpkin juices off her lips. “Hurt? Honestly, I feel great. You were right! I never knew it could feel so good!”

“Well, if you liked this, you’ll love it when it’s with an actual guy,” Aryana told her, frowning a little bit at her friend’s oddly infectious enthusiasm. True, she wanted Darcy to act out a little and get laid, but this isn’t exactly what she had anticipated. “I’m sorry I made you smash that pumpkin. This is all my fault.”

“It’s okay,” Darcy replied with a soft smile as she sat up, likewise wiping some of the pumpkin guts off her face so she could at least see clearly. “I guess I learned my lesson.”

As though responding to the girls’ conversation, all three of the creatures turned away from the teenagers then, walking back to the gaping holes in the dirt from which they had emerged. The first two – the ones who had spitroasted Aryana – sank into their respective holes and then quickly reburied themselves, digging down into the soil until only their heads remained above ground. A moment later, their features dissolved like some kind of camouflage, so they once more appeared as nothing more than oddly shaped pumpkins.

The third one, though, took its time reburying itself, watching Darcy and Aryana all the while, the glowing light in its eyes never leaving them. It continued to glare at the two girls as it likewise buried itself up to its head and then allowed its face to fade away, its fiery eyes the last to vanish, as if a reminder to both of them.

“Fuckers,” Aryana practically spat as she took hold of Darcy’s hand and then helped her up. She still felt like an absolute mess, most of her naked body exposed, her stomach full of raw pumpkin, and with juice leaking out of her pussy, but even she had to admit she must have looked a sight better than her friend, who was entirely naked save for her bra and covered from head to cunt in slimy goop. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up so we can head home.”

“Why would we go home?” Darcy asked, looking over at her friend as she wiped some of the goop off her stomach and breasts, unintentionally smearing some of it with her hands. “We have a party to go to, remember? Hot guys and all that?”

Aryana frowned. “Uh, yeah, but that was _before_ we got fucked by a pumpkin patch, Darcy! You really still want to go to the party?”

“Definitely,” Darcy answered, smiling even through the slime and seeds and pumpkin entrails all over her naked body. “My costume might be screwed…but I still feeling like being a devil for at least a little longer.”

And, despite herself, Aryana smiled. “I knew we were friends for a reason.”


End file.
